My Writers' Block Remedy
by NekoMan13
Summary: This story is the first one I had that I was given encouragement to do. I won't say who helped me but I will say the,"She was a very helpful person & she is also a pretty decent PvP player online. Anyways, this story is about me & my girlfriend after we'd cleared the messes that were the "Wars of El" as I'd call it. If you wanna see the story, click on the title! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, Keira,"I said to my girlfriend. All I got in reply was a groan. All I could do was give out a sigh. I then thought of an idea that may or may not get her outta bed. "Keira, the house is burning! We have to get out now!"was all I had in mind to get her to snap awake. When she was done looking around, she said," Micah, that's not a very nice thing to do." With that, she gave me a firm slap to my face. I chuckled knowing that I'd finally gotten her awake. "I'll give you time to change. Just make sure to not to look too attractive," was all I said as I exited her room. It then remembered that I wasn't one to talk while I was half-naked. I then began to sneak off to my room to put on my usual clothes. I put on my usual white shirt & brown pants, which I could not have any other outfits due to how little money I had. I then put on my signature muffler that I got from skinning the bat king from Banthus's cave. When she came down the stairs to the living room, all I could do was stare as Keira had on her purple shirt, black skirt, & knee high boots on. Those were the clothes that I'd met her in & I always thought of ways to get her to wear it again. "Stop staring, Micah. It's impolite to stare at even your own girlfriend." was what she said to get me outta my trance-like state. When we were done trying to make breakfast, we just gave up & went to an alchemist for some food.

-After a long walk to Elder-

When we got to Elder village, we saw the people that we usually hung out with. There was Aisha arguing with Elsword, once again. Rena about to give off one of her signature shouts at the two of them. Raven trying, in vain, to stop the the fight between Aisha & Elsword. When they finally noticed us, they all went silent & just stared at us. "weren't you two just roommates before? If so, then why are the two of you holding hands?" said Aisha. I guess the smartest of the two of them was oblivious to what happens at the house. In fact, you'd call the house a mansion, which was what it was.


	2. I don't even know

**Neko-san: Alright, for some reason, this is my most popular. Honestly, I never knew something like this would be popular.**

**Elsword: Yeah. Although. the is one thing I wanna know. Why am I with Flatty!?**

**Neko-san: Yeah,be thankful she's elemental Master:not Void Princess.**

**Aisha: Thank you, Neko-san. I'd rather look like a school girl than a "thing".**

**Rena: Hey, what happened to me, Raven, Chung, Eve, & Ara?**

**Neko-san: You five aren't as major. To be honest, I've had a thing for Aisha before I met Keira. She just wiped that stage of me right out of me.**

**Keira: What kind of phase? *murderous aura flowing around her***

**Neko-san: It was nothing special. I was new to the game & thought Aisha & Elsword looked pretty good together. All the other couples are pretty much an ancient robot with a prince & a tortured adult with an ancient elf that we can't measure the age of.**

**Everyone: Anyway, remember this: no hateful reviews or PMs. Neko-san doesn't care whether or not you rate this story**

**Disclaiming voice: The author of this story does not own any of the characters, names, or the game that these characters are from.**

When Keira & I returned home, we saw our other roommates. There was Kii-on, Shadow, Satoshi, Vivi, & Ara. They all had bags under their eyes, due to the party they hosted the previous night. They all had a cup of coffee in their hands & all had a drag in their step. Well, that's what happens when you have a party on a work night."Oi, Ara. What are you doing up this early? Weren't you the spears-woman that accompanied us on our journey?" I called out. She answered with,"I need to work, since my idiot of a brother went into a coma after he was defeated by us & reverted back into a human." I forgot about that. Aren, AKA Ran, was behind the trouble in Hamel &, when we defeated him, all his demonic aura was stripped from him. He went into a coma shortly after all the aura was removed. I guess he just became used to the aura &, when it was taken away, he went into a strange form of shock.

"Well, you guys shouldn't have hosted a party last night, got drunk off your asses, & passed out in the foyer. Now look at you five. Eyes barely open, slumped, & barely even speaking. It isn't even the day after the entire ordeal."

They all just shrugged us off & got in our carriage. I swear, they can hardly control themselves sometimes. I just wish we could all just relax but Ara had to take care of her brother, Shadow's share was taken by his family, Vivi blew it on hookers, & I have no idea what Satoshi did with his share. Keira & I just moved into a mansion & they all moved in together. Kii-on though, she put it in her retirement fund. All I could say is that she was being a bit over prepared, if that is a possibility. I just wish they just saved up in there banks & not done all those. Although for Shadow, I believe that couldn't have been avoided.

"Micah, can you help me with this. I need someone that doesn't have a hangover to get this in my part of the carriage."

"Kii-on, just use rifts... I forgot that I'm the only one that can use those."

I then opened a rift under Kii-On's stuff. She was still working in the combative field & she usually takes repeat requests. When the weapons & what-not exited the space, they were in a compartment on the carriage. Ara was a drill expert in a nearby village: her specialty was being able to use a spear to the best of its abilities. I never really thought of a spear as something to use as a helicopter propeller. Kii-On just did whatever was available as a viable job: subtract the sexual jobs, she was pretty busy. I know for a fact that a girl with Kii-on's intelligence wouldn't want to spend the prime of there years in a brothel, strip/gentlemans' club, or any other place where most girls who are, to put it lightly, not as smart as the average teenager.

To get back on topic, after we helped them get all their stuff on the carriage, we had the entire place to ourselves. We decided to go & get more roommates, since we had the actual room. Having only seven people living in a mansion was a bit of a waste to me, Keira just wanted more people in the place so that she could get more people to judge her cooking. Like it or not, she's a good cook, but she does like getting people's opinion on some subjects. Secretly, I didn't want to be with her alone in the mansion. Last time that happened, we woke up in my bed naked with a scent in the air that I couldn't put my own finger on.

"Micah, what kind of people do you think we should bring in this time?"

"Well, considering the people we're already living with, I'd say about anyone."

We just discussed the kind of people that we'd both agree on to allow in while we walked to


End file.
